Amon's Revolution Begins
by Kibawolf1234
Summary: A fanfic I wrote up from a Roleplay starter for a Leggen of Korra RP group I'm in. It was a good starter, and I enjoyed it. So, hope you guys do too.


Standing in his dimly candle lit room at the end of the hall way so many had learned to fear, stood the man in the mask that men feared more than just some crummy hall way, the man with the evil touch, the man that could manoeuvre around anything and everything you threw at him... the man that could take your bnding away forever. Yes, that man that was formally known as Amon stood silently, his slate grey eyes gleaming with antisipation and an eerie smile hidding under the facialy painted mask. A plot was running through his head as he stood there, one that was being prepared to launch at this very moment, his Chii- Blockers getting equiped and ready to attack, loading up their trucks, and taking all the tools they'd need to keep benders down and out.

Sighing lightly, the masked man turned in one movement on his heel to face the door. With strong, yet quiet footsteps, Amon advanced through the open door, that seemed to coincidentaly shut as soon as he exited the room. He made his way down the hall way, memories and thoughts zooming in and out of his mind quickly, causing a smirk to grow more and more under his mask. Memories of waiting in that lonesome room of his, hearing the sound of van's pulling up, and benders crying or screaming, pleading to be let go. And then the many, many fights that occured in that room. The final efforts of some to keep their bending; and yet they all failed. Yes, that is what this hall way that he walked symbolised. It symbolised the walk to your end- the walk to the end of the curse that you were born with; the curse to bend.

Getting into the passanger seat of one of the trucks, Amon waited silently as his Chii-Blockers drove, his plan running effortlessly through his head, no errors or fauts in sight so far as it played through his mind. No, this would be perfect. He spent time, and effort on this one. And by the simutaneous domino effect of three attacks at once, it was sure to grab the attention of the Council themselves, and either scare people into surrendering the city peacefully, or Amon having to take the city by force to dispose of all benders once and for all.

-

On the other side of the city, a petallion of three vans full of Chii-Blockers sped down the empty and dark, street lamp lit streets or Republic City, headlights lighting up the shadows. These certain Chii-Blockers were set to obtain a certain target, and amount of benders to bring back to Amon's base before the night ended. Yes, they were a big part in Amon's plan for the night, and they had no intentions to fail him. Each van held 6 Chii Blockers, in the front and in the back, so all together that as 18 Chii Blockers. They drove silently through the night, until arriving in the part of town that wished to arrive in; the place where their mission would take place.

-

In another part of town, to finish off Amon's mission of three different petallions of attacks in one night, the Leutenant rested in the second, and middle van in the line up of three vans, waiting to arrive at their destination. His electro tazer sticks were fully charged and ready to take out anyone and everyone who came at him. He knew that one of the main reasons why Amon made him go with this petallion is because Metal is one of the main conductor's of electricity. So, the Lieutenant could easily take out the group of Metal Benders of the special Police Force easily, since his group of 18 Chii- Blockers were all equiped with the specialy designed tazer gloves, charged and ready to go. Once the vans stopped, the back doors slid open. The Lieutenant and his men jumped out of the van and joined the rest of their crew, and with him in the lead, they took off, going on silent feet to their targets.

-

Amon's van stopped, allowing the doors to the back of the van to slide open, two Chii-Blockers standing by the sides of the doors and waiting for their "lord" to exit the vehicle. Hopping down with one lead, Amon stood tall and proud, the mighty and luminous building in front of him towering up to the sky in all of it's glory.

"So.. This is where all the Pro Bending matches take place... Hm?" He said to himself, a retorical question to any Chii-Blockers who might have been standing by and heard it, and they knew that too. "Time to go congratulate the winner on a job well done, yes? I hear the team's very... Proud, of their bending abilites."

With that, Amon set off towards the back of the building, the Chii-Blockers following close behind with all their equipement. Their vans were hidden, and 6 stayed back to guard the vans. Going to the back doors, where they were planning on entering the building from, the Chii-Blockers got to the work on breaking all locks and disabling any security systems before Amon entered, three staying back to guard the way out and the way in; the other 9 following Amon inside the buidling. From the hollering and cheering from the crowd, Amon could easily assume that the final round had begun, and the winner would be declared soon enough, and he hadn't a doubt in his mind he knew who it would be. {Those selfish benders... Bragging about how good they are when all they do it beat each other up.. And then they leave this place to bully normal children for being better than them because of their "gifts"... Yes, it is time to give them a fair congratulating.} The masked man thought to himself as he arrived at the changing room of the team he was waiting to vist. The Chii-Blockers broke their way inside, and 3 went in with him, while the other 6 spread out, keeping guard over the perimiter while hidding at the same time, not wanting to fail the mission and disappoint Amon, and also so it would be a success.

Now Amon waited in the dark shadows of the room, two chii benders staning on each side of the door frame, their bodies completely hidden, and one standing behind Amon, while Amon faced the door, awaiting the arrvial of the unlucky ones.

-

The second petallion had all ready arrived at their destination, and were now gathering up, forming into their groups of six. They stayed in their bundles, no one really taking charge since they knew exactly what they were doing, how to do it, and when to do it. Now.

Tip toeing rapidly through the night and near an old bar, the Chii-Blockers prepared themselved for the benders that lay a head of them, just through the doors of the bar in the bad part of town. Yes, the benders that sat inside of his bar were groups of the worst. Three groups in one place at this time of night? Amon was a genius to figure this out, however he did it. These group of men were known in this part of town for going around and stealing from the normal. They demanded for their "taxes", and other things that they wanted but did not need, so they took it for shits and giggles. That stuck out like a ore thumb to Amon, and was one of his main examples for the Equalists, these groups. Now, they were finally going to go to an end tonight.

With a nod from each member of all three groups, the Chii-Blockers burst through the doors, not taking any hesitation as they started thei assault. 3 members from each group of 6, making 9 all together, had the tazzer gloves on, and went to work with them, knocking memebrs out like rapid fire. While others, 9 simple Chii Blockers, did their best to dodge and avoid attacks of benders. Thankfully, since they didn't hesitate, the element of surprise was on their side as they were able to take out a good 2/3 of the place within seconds, as they quickly started on the rest, taking them out just as quickly.

One mission partly accomplished. All targets down and ready for transportation; only 7 out of 18 Chii- Blockers injured, but no major casualties.

-

As the Lieutenant and his men of 18 travelled down the roads, leaving their vans hidden in alleys, they quickly arrived at the hideout spot Amon had told them a group of Metal Bending Police would be located; just for lookout, hanging around, or maybe waiting for orders from Lin.

The teams quickly split up in their teams of six, but unlike the other group, the Lieutenant was the leader of this one, since they weren't just dealing with amateur benders. Taking out his two tazzer rods, he lit them up, and with a quick glance around to check the Chii-Blockers and if they were ready, barged in.

Taking the door out and getting inside was easy, and the element of surprise was with them. The Chii-Blockers, each and everyone equipped with the tazzer glaves, went to work, tazzing their bodies and jabbing their fingers to their necks and all exposed pasrt between the metal armour, going fast and with precision to make sure no mistakes were made in this important task.

The Lieutenant also had his fair amount of Benders that he zapped into uncoinciousness with ease. Some bodies smoked after getting a double helping of electricity, and some Chii-Blockers even went down with metal bands wrapped around their ankles or wrists, one even got them around the neck.

After a good and decent amount of rough fighting it out, the Metal Bender Police Force ensemble was down and out, all uncoincious or being zapped into it at that very moment.

Second mission partially accomplished. All targets down and ready for transport; only 9 Chii-Blockers left standing, the other 9 down and injured, but no maor casualities.

-

As cheering roared through the audience and feintly echoed into the room where Amon and his Chii-Blockers waited, Amon counted down the seconds in his head before the team of benders he waited to eagerly for would show up. The masked man was fully aware now that the team had one, since the arrogant and selfish laughter echoed down the hall that led to this room, the annoying sound of their cocky voices flowing into Amon's ears. Oh, how he couldn't wait to strip them of their bending and end their selfish, ignorant, and cruel ways. Taken out a team full of cheaters who bended only to hurt and brag about how amazing they were, was not worthy of their title at all.

"Did you see that skinny guy on the other team? He was standing there like a twig, and I burned him to cinders. He cooled off as his face planted the water though. Ha! What a looser. Couldn't bend to save his life, let alone beat us." One gloated, while another replied. "It wasn't as bad as their fire bender. He always missed. Pft, pethetic. I washed his flames out and sent him to a nice wet grave. I hope he never surfaced again, benders that horrible shouldn't be allowed to fight."

The door opened, and three boys walked into the room. Of course, they were so busy gloating they didn't notice Amon standing their as the light filled the room for a second, before the door slammed shut behind the three. Their heads snapped up, their eyes wide in the dark. Right away they started questioning what it was that just happened, and who it was that shut the door so hard. No one did. The Chii-Blockers that stood behind the doors had done it, and now, one of them flipped the light switch, the room lighting up.

"Selfish.. Cursed.. Idiots... You were born with the curse of bending, and now you choose to use it in a way to bash other people? Other benders like yourselves? You choose to go around everyday and thrown normal kids around because they aren't your standard?" Amon spoke to them, the boys' eyes filling with fear right away, though the middle one, their fire bender and obviously the leader of the three, stood tall, hiding his fear. "Y-You're that guy with the mask, huh? The one who can take bending way suppsedly? Ha! Wh-What a hokes! I'll burn you down!" The middle one yelled, his voice stammering at some points, though he still got into a bending stance.

"So you wish to fight to keep your bending... So be it." Amon stated, avoiding the first blast of fire with a simple side step. "Use it all up, it will be the last time you ever bend an element again. For tonight.. You become.. Equal."

The fire bender roared in rage, and Amon side stepped the attack again, manoeuvering with ease around his attacks. His rage was making his strikes careless, and fear wasn't probably helping him either. Amon also used a hint of his secret ability to blood band to be able to sense his movements, and where he'd bend his fire; to make it simpiler to avoid. Amon continued doing that, before closing in, now sliding around and dodging the flames as he closed the distance between him and the boy.

A few quick jabs his his arms and side and the boy was down on his knees, one eye wincing and a fighting narutre still wanting to let loose on the masked man. Grabbing his hair, he tilted the boy's head back, so that he was looking up, straight into Amon's eyes behind the mask, so he could see the fear in his eyes. His other hand bent sideways so that his thumb touched the boys forehead. He watched as Amon's hand lowered, and touched his skin. The boy's eyes went as wide as they could, as if feeling an internal feeling of something being cut, severed, something that would never be able to be fixed.

The boy then fell to the ground, body broken and trembling, mumbling nonsense as his bending was taken forever, never to return. "Now that your friend is free.. You two are next." He spoke, then walked slowly to the other two who were all ready down on their knees by Chii-Blockers holding them down and obviosuly bringing them down by blocking their chii, a smirk under his mask once again as he finished the thrid mission; taking out the Pro Bending team.

-

The Chii-Blockers had just finished up dragging the uncoincious bodies into their vans, splitting up the numbers the best they could to try and fit them all plus themselves. The vans then squealed off, leaving that part of town and heading back to their Equalists base. The last part of the job was being completed at this very moment, being taken back to have their bending taken by Amon. And when they would wake up way later, they'd be in special prison cells in the hideout, never to be able to escape until after the city was taken by Equalists.

Mission one, complete. Heading home for the Equality faze.

-

After hauling all of the Metal Bender Police into their vans that some Chii-Blockers drove over to them so they wouldn't have to carry them all back, the Lieutenant sat in the back with some, shocking a police member as he started to wake up, making sure he'd stay uncoincious. It was time to bring these men back to Amon to become Equal, to have their curses taken away, so they can no longer harm others.

For in the words of Amon himself, _"The special police force is nothing but selfish benders as well. Yes, they stop benders. But how? By bending. Some of them even stop normal people. How? By bending. Leaving them totally un capable for fighting back. I ws informed once that a police memeber was pushing someone around, or as they said 'bullyin them'. I won't stand for it, and neither should you. If they have police for benders, fine. But there's no need to use such ruthless force on normal people. It's in-human. That is why we must all be equal, so no one is elementaly or supernaturaly stronger than the other."___

The Lieutenant smirked at these words of... Of wisdom. He admired them so, and was glad that someone had finally, /finally/ taken a stand against the selfish benders that roamed the city originally built to hold both normals and benders peacefully; which had obviously failed. Now, he couldn't wait until these benders of law were stripped of their curses, and then put in cells until the city was taken over, not able to escape from having no bending. It was time, once and for all, for everyone to become equal, and this is how it happened.

Mission two, accomplished. Heading home for the equality faze.

-

After all three of the Pro Bending morons were down and out, groaning from mental stress and pain, Amon put his hands behind his back, walking towards the door and out of it. He didn't wait for the Chii-Blockers, for he knew they would follow. Three down, then more to go as he got back to his special little room to take away all the prisoner's bending forever as well, since they were all there, and waiting.

The Chii-Blockers caught up just like he knew they would, and they shut the lights off in the room, and shut the door, as if nothing happened. But no, that wasn't the truth. Whoever would next open that room- that is, unless they woke up themselves and walked out miserably and shouting or crying- would find the three winning Pro Benders laying or mopping around miserably, spirits broken as their bending was taken by the new cause of fear in this city; Amon himself.

A smirk was still stuck on his face, and not leaving at all. He made his way back to the vans, picking up Chii-Blockers as they went since they were the ones who stayed back to guard enterances and such. Amon sat in the back of one of the vans clamly, sitting down on a bench with his back leaning agains the metal wall. He was relaxed, and content.

This was it. The start of a revolution. He'd done it. He knew none of the other teams had failed, since his plan was perfect, and it couldn't have. No, those three attacks was sure to hit the council. And then, the revolution would begin. After this would be bigger targets, bigger threats, and more curses lifted.

"Equality is coming, my friends... And let us all rejoice in it."


End file.
